1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for MR spectroscopy of the type operating with “Chemical Shift Imaging” (CSI) measurements, as well as a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CSI measurements in MR spectroscopy normally have a long measurement duration and thus occupy a considerable time duration for a complete patient examination. Moreover, the results of CSI measurements can be markedly negatively influenced by movements of the corresponding volume segment or of the organ to be examined, such that monitoring of the quality of the CSI measurements during the data acquisition is advantageous. Such a quality control detects the following information about the CSI measurements:                the homogeneity of the magnetic field in the measurement volume,        the signal-to-noise ratio in the acquired measurement data, and        the signal contributions of unwanted signals.        